Realizations
by Ztarlight
Summary: *Slash Warning* Dib goes for a walk one day to think out his troubles - and gets a little help along the way. This is my first slash fic, so be kind.


(Hiya, peoples! I've become pretty well-known for my ZAGR fics, but I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and try my hands at a slash fic. So if you don't like,  
go away. Right now. Bye. If you do, then WELCOME!! Some of you knew about this, some of you didn't, but now everybody knows!!...boy that was a dumb  
thing to say...anyhoo, IZ dun belong to me, blah, blah, blah, and all that legal stuffs. Just enjoy what I have to share. BTW if anybody cares, I updated my profile.)  
  
(Final warning: This IS a slash fic. If you intend to flame me, turn back now, or I will unleash my human-cyborgy doom on you.)  
  
  
  
Realizations  
  
  
Dib closed his eyes and sighed as he changed positions on his bed. He had just gotten home from another torturous day of skool. The taunting...the teasing...  
the name-calling... well, someday he would prove them wrong. He would expose Zim for what he is, and finally gain the respect he deserved.  
  
(But is it what I really want?) he challenged his thoughts.  
  
As much as he wanted to prove to the world that Zim was an alien, there was something holding him back. They both had been teased by the kids at skool; that  
had formed an unseen bond of understanding between them. They both knew what rejection was, and how horrible it could be.   
  
(But it's not rejection...) Dib thought. There was another reason why he could never hurt Zim. But what it was...THAT he could never quite figure out. Dib traced   
an outline carelessly on the ceiling with his finger, exploring the most probable explanations. Respect...no, he didn't respect Zim...well, maybe he DID admire  
his persistance a teensy bit. Trust...of course not, Dib thought, laughing. Why would he trust the alien? Unless...  
  
"Uh-uh. NOOO way. I do NOT have a crush on Zim!"  
  
Gaz, who had been walking by Dib room at that moment, peered through his open doorway. "Well, THAT'S nice to know," she said sarcastically. "Why don't   
you tell the whole world?"  
  
Fuming, Dib grabbed his trenchcoat and went outside. He decided to walk to the park. There was a stretch of woods where he had a secret spot to think. He   
liked to go there whenever he had a problem - it helped him think, and it let him forget about reality for a while.  
  
Dib glanced around cautiously to make sure no one saw him take the path. His spot was a complete secret; no one else knew about it.  
  
Well, as far as HE knew anyway.  
  
The spot itself was a large pile of rocks which formed a bench long enough for him to lie down on with plenty of room to spare. At the bottom of the "cliff" was  
a stream, whose water was surprisingly clean. It was surrounded by a thick patch of trees, making it almost impossible to see from the outside. That's why Dib  
liked it - he could CHOOSE to be secluded from everbody else.  
  
Upon arriving, Dib listened to the familiar sounds - the stream flowing, the wind singing through the trees, and the sound of someone crying.  
  
(Wait a minute,) Dib thought. (Someone crying? Who else is here?)  
  
Dib silently stepped through the brush to see a young boy, clad in red and black. His black pompadour, usually neatly combed, was frizzed and lopsided. His  
voilet eyes were red from crying, and his skin was a pale green.   
  
Dib stared in shock. "Zim?!"  
  
Zim yelped and looked up in surprise. Upon identifying the intruder, he quickly wiped his eyes to hide his tears. "Wh-what do you w-want, human?"  
  
Dib normally would have been upset at seeing his enemy in his hiding place, but the pain in Zim's eyes vanquished all hatred he had for the Irken. "Zim, are...  
are you okay?"  
  
Zim thought for a minute before answering. There was no reason to reveal anything to Dib, but on the other hand... "No," he finally said. "I'm not okay."  
  
Dib sat down next to him. "What happened?"  
  
Zim skootched over when Dib sat down. "Not...that it's any of your business, Earth scum, but I'll tell you anyway." Zim took a breath, making a mental note as to  
how clean the air was here. "Well," he began, "My leaders, the Almighty Tallest, they sent me a message today, and..."  
  
"And...?" Dib prodded.  
  
"And...my mission was a total fraud. They only sent me here to get rid of me. They..." Zim felt his eyes well up, "They didn't even know that Earth existed.  
I...thought it was a special assignment, but...oh, Dib!" Zim flung himself at Dib and started to cry in his arms.  
  
Dib was a little shocked at this outburst, but wrapped his arms around Zim to try to comfort him. Then he recalled the earlier thoughts that he had. He doesn't  
have a crush on Zim...he doesn't have a crush on Zim...  
  
(Or...do I?)  
  
Zim realized what he was doing and straightened up quickly. "Um, yes, well...I'm uh, sorry about that..."  
  
"It's okay," Dib replied.  
  
Zim looked up at Dib in shock. (Did he just say...what I thought he said?) Well, wether he did or not, Zim still had something to do. He pulled a gun from his  
backpod. "Here," he said, tossing the gun at Dib.  
  
Dib held it up. "What's this?"  
  
"Shoot me."  
  
"Wha---? Shoot you? Why?"  
  
"Becuase, Dib, we both have dreams. Mine is to be a worthy invader, your's is to see my guts sprawled out over an autopsy table. Since my dream was   
shattered like glass, it's only fair that one of us be happy." Zim looked down at the water below, bracing himself for the blow.  
  
Dib delicately held the tiny pistol in his hands. Zim was right; he COULD be happy, but...having Zim around already made him happy. But those kids at   
skool, oh, those damn kids. Yes, the kids, but there was only one kid that Dib really cared about.  
  
And that was Zim.  
  
"No..." Dib whispered  
  
Zim glanced at him, that shocked look on his face again. "Wh...what was that...Dib?"  
  
"I said no," Dib replied, louder this time. The he threw the fazer with all his might, smiling upon hearing it shatter on the rocks below.  
  
"Dib, I don't understand. Why---"  
  
"Because, ZIM, there is a way we can both be happy."  
  
Zim gazed at Dib with tear-stained eyes. He had been sad for so long...oh, to be happy again. "How, Dib?"  
  
"Like this." Dib leaned forward and kissed Zim squarely on the mouth.  
  
Zim was about to pull back, but...as disturbing as it was for him to make this kind of contact with a human, it DID relax him somewhat. Dib seemed to be   
enjoying himself, so why shouldn't he?  
  
After a moment, Dib broke off. "So Zim," he asked, "How do you feel now?  
  
Zim closed his eyes and gupled another breath of clean air. "Alot better." He hesitated. "...Thank you...Dib."  
  
Dib nodded and pulled Zim up to his feet. "So are you ready to face the world now?"  
  
Zim smiled, a pure, genuine smile, something Dib had never seen on Zim before. (Imagine that,) Zim thought. (A real smile and my arch enemy was the one   
to bring it out...though I guess he's not my enemy anymore...) "Yes," He replied. "As long as we're together, I can face anything."  
  
Dib gripped Zim's hand and pulled him out of the woods. Together they took their first step into the world.  
  
Their first step as One.  



End file.
